Be Carefull What You Wish For
by xXxEmeraldBlueXxX
Summary: Kaede was a normal EE Otaku, until 1 day, she had made a wish she shouldn't have...Now, stuck in the dangerous world of the Eternal Guardians, herself being 1, she'll have to find the other 15 Guardians to create the Paradise and eliminate the evil from the world. But, with the strong Monsters hanging around, it certainly won't be an easy task! Will she succed? Based on the game!


In the house of a family called Reinstern, a certain brunette was sitting in front of her computer. She had her hair cut just above her collar-bone, and she was wearing a plain white T-shirt, with the words 'I 3 NY' printed on the front, along with dark blue jeans and black slip-on slippers, with a sapphire ring she got for her birthday on her right ring finger.

''Young lady, get off that computer right this instance and do your homework!'' An angry call made Kaede roll her amber eyes in frustration as she kept them on the computer screen.

''Yeah, yeah, mom. I'll do that.'' She retorded, grinning all the way to her ears in mischief.

'_Not._' She added in her head with a snicker, keeping her eyes glued on a moving character with long green hair, tied in 2 chinese-styled buns and yellow eyes, wearing a long robe with a hat on her head. The character, dubbed Short_Hime, was currently battling a boss monster in Goss Mountain. In case you haven't noticed, she was playing a game called **Eden Eternal.**

Beside Short_Hime, there was another Halfkin in the cavern, a Healer with long, white hair and black eyes, dubbed SakoiJay and a regular-looking Human thief, named Kaitou_Kidd2. He had brown hair and bored-looking blue eyes.

''Yes!'' Kaede exclaimed as the robot fell on the floor, 'dead' and a big red crystal appeared in its place.

Her joy was cut short, however, when an angry-looking woman stomped into her dimly lit room, with an angry scowl plastered on her face and her arms crossed at her chest.

''What did I say to you, Kaede? Go do your homework! You know how angry Mrs. Gray gets if you don't do it!'' the woman demanded, still frowning while her green eyes were looking sternly in Kaede's own. The girl didn't give in easily though, as she looked at her mom with a frown to match her.

''What the point in me doing homework, when I can remember clearly what we did today?'' she retorted, watching her mom shake her head in frustration.

''Just because you were born with a photographic memory doesn't mean you can slack off in school!'' the woman's tone was practically _begging _for Kaede to get serious and not cause her any more troubles.

''Fine.'' Kaede agreed with a sigh, turning off her computer screen, making the woman smile at her brightly.

''Thank you!'' And with that, Kaede's mom left the room, leaving a frustrated daughter behind.

'_Women and their mood swings.._' she thought, shaking her head in equal frustration as she was feeling. Relucantly, she turned up her computer screen and typed 'Thanks for the help, gotta go now. See ya later!', before leaving the 'party and ending up outside of the dungeon. There, she made Hime sit down, waiting patiently for Kaede to get back on the comp.

Sighing, Kaede pulled out her math notebook and started with the homework.

* * *

After about 10 minutes of work, the brunette put her pencil down, leaning back in her chair with a sigh.

''Finished.'' She breathed out in relief, a small smile gracing her face. She put her pencil on the desk and turned up her PC's screen, the familiar scenery making her grin.

''Ah, sometimes I wish that I could be in the game...It seems so interesting.'' Her own words made her chuckle, before she clicked on the Soul Guardian, not noticing the way she rubbed her ring, when she had said it, nor the way it glimmered for a second, before turning back to normal.

* * *

Half an hour later, Kaede got up from her chair, making her way to the dinning room.

'' When's dinner?'' was the first thing she said, when she entered the room, making her mom chuckle.

''It's done. Here, Kaede.'' The woman passed a plate to the brunette, a piece of bacon and 2 sunny side up eggs resting on it. The teen didn't waste a minute; she ate the food in a blink of the eye, making the woman laugh.

''Kaede, how do you plan on finding a boyfriend, if you don't even have table manners?'' the adult questioned with a chuckle, making the said-girl smile mischievously.

''I have my ways mom!'' she told her simply with a wink, the parent only shaking her head with a grin.

''I'm sure you have. Now, it's past 21 already, you should probably go to bed.'' Her mom pushed her into her room, closing the door behind herself, making Kaede frown.

''But it's summer!'' she complained to herself, before she shook her head and got out of her sweaty clothes, putting on a simple white tee and black shorts. After she had dressed herself, she walked towards her computer, resuming playing her favourite game ever.

* * *

The house was quiet. It was almost midnight, but the brunette _still _hasn't got off the computer, her eyes peering intently in its screen. She has just arrived in Beluga Bay, after re-playing all the dungeons with her internet friends 2 times, and was currently battling 1 of those 'flying octopus thingies', as she dubbed it. She defeated her 11th octopus with a zap of lightning and has quickly moved onto the next one, starting with making it burst in flames. She laughed along the battle, Short_Hime calmly freezing the animal's tentacles, making it lose health.

''Really, this game won't ever get old.'' She said/whispered to herself with a snicker, finishing off the octopus by hitting it on its head. Suddenly, the clock chimed 12 and something weird started to happen; she began hearing voices in her room, whispering to her.

''So you want to go?'' the first 1 said, followed by the next 1.

''You want to go, right?'' Ignoring the creepiness, Kaede thrust her eyebrows into her hair, but nodded nonetheless.

''Good. Your wish will be granted, Kaede.'' The creepy voices said in unison, making the said-girl shudder.

''W-who the Hell are you?! How'dya get in the house?'' she questioned, just as a blue vortex opened up in her computer screen, making her yelp as she was being pulled in.

''Be carefull of what you wish for...Kaede.'' Was the last thing she heard, before darkness consumed her vision...

* * *

_And...It's finished! Hope you enjoyed it! Originally, I had started writing this because I am having a HUGE writers block, but I want to share this with you guys! Hope you liked it and please, review! I'll update as soon as I get a review!_

_P.S I know it's weird for a girl to be wishing to go to a Game, but I really enjoy the idea of writing fics like this! I have many stuff already planned out, actually!_


End file.
